Pierre Vaine
A footballer who was a rising star before he suddenly quit due to tragedy. He is also the brother of Wayne Vaine. Early Life Born to French parents in Stafford, him along with his younger brother Wayne grew up in Stafford. Pierre loving the glamorous lifestyle has has seen of footballers wanted to emulate that while Wayne ended up being a dancer who danced in a lot of pop music videos. He soon went into the academy for football and was becoming a great footballer being placed in teams like West Ham, Arsenal, Manchester City and others. He moves to Grasmere when he is loaned out to Bradley football team in Grasmere Valley. All the while Pierre is living a hedonistic lifestyle, prone to partying, womanising and being a jerk, using others for his own means. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics Attached #102-103 #102 Tale of Pierre Vaine The annual cup final is under way at Grasmere Valley between Bradley and Tailgate football team. In fact there were only those two teams in the cup each year so they were always bond to be in the final. However Pierre Vaine despite being a rising star in football refuses to go on the pitch and is seen crying in the toilet by Mr Pelton who tries to encourage him to play but Pierre refuses and soon he announces his retirement of the sport which it being a national read out by Jill Hickey, but the real reason why is to be revealed by Jill in a news special. #103 Tale of Mandy Sommers With the town glued to their sets, Jill reveals that Pierre known to be a jerk, a womaniser known for his many relationship with different women, never wanting to be attached or have responsibility, he ends up dating Mandy Sommers, the unhinged actress who loved him and was obsessed with him. Pierre like all of his other relationships didn't think much of it and viewed his relationships as using them for his gratification while he continues to be a rising footballer. His brother Wayne tries to warn him how selfish he is but Pierre doesn't care. Mandy so obsessed with him she even proposed to him but Pierre refused. He didn't want to be with her anymore especially since she had a child Max as he did not want to have any responsibilities and it would effect his career as a footballer. Mandy believing her son was the only obstacle in the way between Pierre and her, ends up killing her own son just to be with Pierre. Pierre is distraught by this and vows too never play football again as he holds himself responsible, hence his early retirement. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 39 When nearly all the football team got food poisoning and weren't able to play, Pierre Vaine is drafted to join the team. Despite having turned his back on football, he agrees to help them as they reach the playoffs to get into the Premiership.